Ash & May Have Some Fun (MATURE)
by Shipping Fanfics
Summary: A sexual fanfic. Advanceshipping. (AshxMay, Ash and May, AshxHaruka, Ash and Haruka.) One-shot.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I do not own any part of any portion of Pokémon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"New fanfic coming out when youtube,com/channel/UCO0p_Aepcl9x256LBiLVabQreaches reaches 300 subscribers!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ash was absolutely exhausted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After a long day of swimming at the beach and resisting the temptation to grab May and take off her clothes, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up in his cozy bed and go to sleep. Swimming and sexual resistance took a lot out of a man. Thinking back on the day of chaos and erections he had, he smiled to himself and began to turn in. He took off his shirt, cap, and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers and socks, and turned off his light./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He was immediately interrupted, however, by a knock on his door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ugh... it was probably Brock again, here to tell Ash about his sleeping troubles. Groggily walking over to the door, Ash flung it open. What he saw, though, startled him beyond imagination. It wasn't Brock, it was May! To make it even more unbelievable, she was still in her beautiful two-piece bathing suit, sporting her perfect stomach and sexy legs. Suddenly remembering that he was in his night boxers, which didn't even BEGIN to hide his enormous erection, Ash turned bright red and made a scattered attempt to cover his manhood's sudden excitement, without making it too obvious he was turned on. Cutely biting her lip, she asked "Ash, may I sleep in your room tonight? The guest room keeps creaking, and I can't get to sleep."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Uhh... I... well... you... uhhh... yeah, I guess." Ash replied, nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Walking back to his bed, he watched as May lay out her blowup bed on the floor and starting blowing it up. Instead of bending over normally, however, she stood standing, and just bent her back over. This enabled Ash to stare at her perfect legs, supporting her perfect ass, supporting his giant boner, covered by the sheets. Standing five feet away from an almost-naked May was like torture. He wanted to rub his body against hers so badly, but he couldn't. His sexual thoughts were cut short, however, by an irritated growl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why won't this pump work? Oh well, I guess I'll have to sleep in the same bed as you, Ash. Is that OK?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"His mind (and penis!) completely stunned, he was only able to make out a bare squeak, which May luckily interpreted as a yes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Pulling up the blankets, May lowered herself into Ash's bed. She was SO cute curled up like that, thought Ash./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ash adjusted the position he was in so that he could watch May lying down without her noticing. It took a TON of self control not to just roll over and bang her, but he didn't want to ruin this./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ash, this side's all wet from me imagining your cock thrashing around in my tight pussy, could I sleep over there?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh, of course May, lemme just WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?" exclaimed the startled Ash./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"May, letting out a sexy little giggle, rolled over to him. Placing herself on top of his ripped chest, she whispered into his ear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I saw you looking at me at the beach. Come on Ashy, I'm not stupid."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ash began to say something, but May abruptly cut him off with a passionate tongue kiss. She began to erotically reach her hands down his boxers, and then wrapped them around his throbbing cock. Her hands squeezed it with a tiny yet perfect amount of pressure, and then pumped up and down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It was the most amazing feeling Ash had ever felt. All that tension he had built up on the beach and in his bed was finally being soothed, at the delicate touch of the girl he had been fantasizing about. It felt so much better than when he did it to himself. Slipping off both his and May's remaining clothes, he moved her head down. May, understanding why, enclosed her mouth around the head of his delicate man parts. Moving her head back and forth, with the occasional brush of her tongue, May made Ash the happiest man in the world./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ash wasn't satisfied yet, however. Picking her up and turning her around, he sat May on his lap, and entered her pussy. Ash was strongshocked/strong. It was everything he thought it would be like, and more. His dick felt warm, wet, and sexually engulfed. Breaking past her barrier, Ash moved May up and down as fast as he could. He then turned her around, on to his bed, and pumped back and forth as hard as he could, doggy style. May was screaming, but they were screams of joy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""FUCK ME HARDER, ASH! STICK YOUR COCK SO FAR INTO ME THAT YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO PULL IT OUT AGAIN!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"This went on for about 10 minutes, then May pulled herself out, turned around, stuck Ash's throbbing, ecstatic cock back into her moist pussy, and supported his chest on her sexy feet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Feeling his hands around on May's beautiful legs and then her midsection, Ash continued to passionately thrust back and forth. He then felt May lower him so that their bodies were touching, letting Ash grope her perfect set of tits, french kiss her and bang her all at the same time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ash felt his cum rising up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""May, I'm going to cum."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Same here, Ash. I can't hold it any longer."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Pulling his rock-hard cock out of her moist, wet pussy, Ash came all over her midsection while May, simultaneously, shot her feminine juices up at his chest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After wiping up, Ash and May lied down, all cuddled up next to each other, and smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You know, maybe you're not so dense after all, Ash."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You're kidding, right? That's an act. All us males pretend not to think about relationship and sex."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh." May giggled. "Well, you sure are a good actor, then."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Well, there you go. Remember, I will do a new fanfic when youtube,com/channel/UCO0p_Aepcl9x256LBiLVabQreaches reaches 300 subscribers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I got lazy in the middle, and the sex scene wasn't that long. I might make it longer in the future, sorry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Anyway, give me feedback and ideas for the next fic (I might do May's POV in this story) in the reviews!/p 


End file.
